fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is the alternate future version of John the Marksman. Oblivion is considered one of the most dangerous and powerful enemies John has had difficulty facing. Oblivion made his debut in some fanfic, where John accidentally went to the future and found that he - Oblivion - had ruled the universe. After stopping Oblivion, John went back to his time, but unknowingly to him, Oblivion followed behind. Since then, Oblivion has also appeared in The ACS and in the video game, Nickelodeon Fanonverse Online. Oblivion is also the star of his mini-series Oblivion: The Path of the Righteous Man. Oblivion has also been mentioned and seen in cameos in the Nick Fanon: Highest Evil series. History Oblivion was born as John the Marksman and shared most of the same exact history as his counterpart, besides from a few differences. Defecting After the concluding battle with LT Fan followed by his downfall, all the heroes of the Nickelodeon Fanonverse celebrated. During the festivity later that night, John met with Web covertly to discuss his potential proposal for world harmony. However, his plan to attain harmony involved an authoritarian despotism, something which Web significantly disagreed to. Infuriated, John left the party and headed for Nicktropolis to establish the collapse of the municipality, one of the first parts of his plan. Together with his gang, the Union, John started civil uprisings and lethal riots and ultimately overthrew the government in the city. When word spread to the heroes, Web was one of the first to arrive on scene, and John and Web instantaneously clashed. John, however, was able to absorb some of LT Fan's power before he died and countered every single one of Web's attacks as a result. When Web was fatigued, John mimicked Web's powers and abilities and used them against him, viciously murdering Web and taking his head off. When reinforcements came, John brutally murdered them, which included SSK and Doug. Thus, John adopted the new name Oblivion, as now all he stood for was pandemonium. Meeting Himself Explained in a comic, John the Marksman travels to the future accidentally and defeats Oblivion. Hungry for revenge, Oblivion follows John back to his time, only to be defeated again. Oblivion now has no empire or slaves and is stuck in the past, thus preventing his future from ever happening. Oblivion retreated into space, where he conquered a planet, renaming it Oblivion World. There, he plots his revenge. Personality Oblivion is commonly seen as a power-hungry and sadistic villain of pure evil. Oblivion considers himself a deity, and believed he had evolved beyond a mere human being. He sought to show the world the true meaning of pain. Oblivion was even willing to kill Web, his former friend, to ensure the completion of his plans. He even went so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace", that had to guide the world to maturity through pain. He felt that no one could understand true peace unless they understood "true" pain. Oblivion has become more and more ruthless, seeing people as tools to be manipulated or as enemies to be destroyed. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities and disrespectful of those he considers as weak, he is not above giving praise to his enemies. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Characters created by KM Category:Villains Category:Honorable villains